zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis
Mavis is Dino Runner 6 of Adventure Squad and a friend of Thomas on Sodor. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Mavis was given Dino Runner 6. Personality In the third season of the original series, Mavis was arrogant and did not take advice very well. She was mostly interested in her own ideas, but was brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. With a little help from Toby, she now finds better ways to be really useful and knows more about handling and arranging trucks. Mavis is a reliable, honest, and hard-working engine. Unusually for a diesel, Mavis shows respect for the steam engines, and unlike most engines, hauling trucks makes her feel important. From the fifth season onwards, Mavis has matured, and acts as a motherly figure to the other engines. This carries on to her other appearances. Appearance Engine Mavis is a based on the BR Class 04 0-6-0 diesel locomotive. She is more specifically based on the BR Class 04's that worked on the Wisbech and Upwell Tramway, as they were fitted with additional cowcatchers and sideplates so they could run near public roads. 18 of these locomotives are preserved, including one "tramway" example. Mavis is painted black with yellow hazard stripes on her front and rear. She has her name and "The Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Ltd." written in white on her cab and sideplates respectively. In Adventure Squad, she gains the stereotypical coloring of a Dino Runner, mostly her main color with numerous white highlights, including the usual scale patterns. Mech Dino Runner 6 is a black Kosmoceratops with smoky brown horns and with highlights. In warrior mode, she has evened out the white in her design, and her hands are now double-barreled blasters, with wrist-mounted shields. She also has a skirt like structure around her legs. dino runner 6 beast.png dino runner 6 warrior.png Behind the scenes Mavis was voiced by Jules de Jongh for the first seasons in the US, but was voiced by Teresa Gallagher in the rest of the series. Notes * She is the only Dino Runner to be a diesel locomotive. * Dino Runner 6 has a different spike arrangement compared to a real Kosmoceratops. Category:Steam Team